moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daxterion Sinclair
Daxterion Sinclair, or often known as "Mr. Sinclair" is currently the "C.E.O." of a self-sufficient and self-supplying company, "The Turner and Sinclair Society". The "Gilnean Tycoon" may often be seen roaming the streets of Stormwind in finely made suits, adorning his finger with a golden ring with a large black diamond which shimmers with unique qualities embedded within it. His record seems to be clean, and any documents on him, would state that he donates to Stormwind's charity, and most famously does business with organizations which ally themselves under the banner of the Alliance. Just like for any other known figure, there are rumors of illicit activities that Daxterion Sinclair delves himself within, yet no proof or respectable sources have come up to the air for any 'justice' to come down upon the young businessman. = Appearance = ---- Daxterion can be considered a rather resplendent young man. He has a strong square chin with a jaw-line that could chisel granite, currently covered by a goatee that's dark as midnight along with the rest of his locks, complimented by his lamb chops that are parted by said goatee by exactly two inches. His hair is parted almost completely straight down his dome, though it slightly turns to the right on the very top middle of his skull, and when he smiles you'll be able to see his two dimples. He has a strong looking neck, along with the rest of his body. It is quite apparent that this man is one that fancies exercise. He has a six-pack from his past years doing his beloved hobbies, and sports impressive biceps which are decorated in tattoos. He has powerful legs as he likes to keep his body in shape at all time. On his left shoulder there would be two small faint brown spots, the size of a small bullet hole, the same goes for his right shoulder, except there would only be one. In the middle of his stomach there would be about an inch long faint brown splotch going down, just a few inches up from his bellybutton. =History= ---- Childbirth Daxterion was born on a stormy night in Gilneas, Keel Harbor. The winds were harsh and the rain sounding as if the house were being pelted by rocks. The birth was a rather frantic one, as the storm was too harsh for his father to seek aid from a priest to deliver him, his siblings and father aided his mother in giving birth. Thankfully the birth was a success with no faults, and Daxterion Sinclair was born. Childhood (6-12) At a young age, Daxterion was quite mischievous. He was always known throughout his neighborhood as the trouble maker or troubled child. At six years old in school, he was often bullied and the teachers did nothing of it, other than giving his bullies a "stern" talking to. Obviously the bullies just harassed our poor little Daxterion even further, until he just couldn't take it anymore. On the very last day of school, Dax was of course being bullied, though he had a little trap for them. He ran and lured them out of school and in an alley-way of the city, where he set up a rather tricky trap. His bullies chased him through the alley-way, though where Daxterion hopped over the rather hidden rope, his enemies did not. They were hung upside down by their feet, danging about ten feet in the air. Daxterion laughed and teased them and simply left them there to hang, as a punishment for the terrible and embarrassing things they've done to him. Later in the years, the bullies stopped harassing Daxterion as he became rather adept within the marksman game. He took up archery and entered in Gilnean tournaments, at the young age of 12, Daxterion won the championship cup which was golden and bejeweled with real jewels, mostly rubies and emeralds with one single diamond, and also he won a trip to Greymane Manor, though he wasn't able to see King Greymane no matter how much he begged. After winning the tourney, Daxterion started getting a lot more attention throughout all of Keel Harbor, from random high-fives to some autograph signings from his neighbors and some passerby's, and especially from the ladies, which he really didn't mind at all, in fact he grew rather accustomed to the popularity. Teenage Years A few months after the tourney, it was his birthday. It was the largest birthday he's ever had, not including his family about twenty people showed up in his town and the neighboring town of Darkdour. He received many presents all he loved, though one especially stuck out to him.. His own bow. It was made of fine darkened wood with clear spider silk string. The only thing that was better than his own bow, was Annabel Faye. Now Annabel Faye was Daxterions very first crush, ever since first grade. To Daxterion, she was an angel from whatever God you believe in, though more than likely the God of beauty. From her beautiful blue eyes that are as deep as the ocean, to her soft and delicate skin, or her hair that she changed its color so many times, she forgot the original color.. Though Daxterion didn't.. It was Burgundy. When Daxterion laid his eyes upon her, so many questions flew through his head. "Why is Annabel here?" "Does she remember me?" "I can't believe she's here, what do I say?" though before he could even say anything, she walked up to him with a shy smile, moving her annoying bangs out of her face and started the conversation. Daxterion stayed silent most of the time and just let her do the talking, but eventually she took his hand and his heart skipped a beat. She lead him out of the party area to a more desolate place by the lake and the just talked and talked for hours and everything was going fine, she was sending hints that she liked him, she wouldn't let go of his hand, he was making her laugh. Or so he thought, until it just went dead silent.. A few seconds of silence and the last thing Daxterion remembers is a few boyish snickers, rustling in the bushes and a bad heavy feeling on the back of his head, like a brick smacked his skull. None know what happened to Daxterion that night except for the bullies acting out on vengeance and possibly the girl who betrayed him, Annabel... Except for me, so I shall tell you now. Once Daxterion was knocked out by the sack of potatoes they used. The head bully, stereotypically called Butch, laughed and spit on Daxterion with Annabel as his two other lackies picked up Daxterion and tossed him in the bushes. After kicking and stomping on Daxterion's ribs once Annabel left since her job was done, Butch and his llackeysleft Daxterion to rot on his birthday. Luckily after an hour of Daxterion missing, Annabel was forced to show them where he was since a few party-goers noticed those two leaving together. Daxterion was saved and brought to the medics house as Annabel was questioned by the guards. Terrified of being arrested, Annabel spilled the beans rather quickly, yet sloppily through her shakiness and tears. Butch and his two lackies were given lashings, and Annabel was given a stern talking to since she didn't actually do any known damage to Daxterion, since breaking figurative hearts doesn't count as a crime. A few months pass by and Daxterion's ribs are fully healed, though his heart isn't. He lets out his anger not on Butch or Annabel.. Not yet, no. He goes back to practicing archery with his new bow. He practiced on dummies and targets and bottles and flour sacks. Though something was different about Daxterion, nothing physical other than him working about more intensely, he was more silent.. He was silent due to him constantly planning his revenge. His father knew Daxterion better than he knew himself, so his father talked with him about what happened and what he's planning on doing. After two hours of talking, his father walked out of Daxterions room and didn't tell a soul of what they said, and vice versa. Daxterion's siblings were outraged by the events of Daxterion's birthday, though Daxterion told them to let it go, and they will have 'theirs' soon enough, and so they stayed at bay. Over the years, Daxterion was extremely silent, barely speaking unless spoken to, mostly spending his time in Northgate Woods or any form of woods, and if it wasn't woods, it was the rooftops, Daxterion would climb houses and just simply sit on rooftops, either to hear silence or listen in on random gossip or personal information out of simply enjoying hearing and seeing things he wasn't supposed to see or hear, without anyone knowing. At random times, Daxterion would even travel through the night across Gilneas, watching and hear the wildlife as he traveled to Bannhurst or Darkdour. He had no family or friends in these cities, he simply liked the new change of scenery, also hoping that someone or something would just.. Change his life forever, as he was planning his revenge on Annabel, Butch and his lackeys, once and for all. Daxterion was walking in Gilneas Cities very own Merchant Square, as he was sent out on a grocery run by his mother. On his way to the store, he was stopped by a shady figure. The Ball W.I.P Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Business Organizations Category:Politicians Category:Merchants